Jurassic World An Alternate Re-telling
by Irf9393
Summary: What would happen if Dr. Alan Grant was present during the events of Jurassic World? Find out right here! This is my first Fanfiction that I've ever written so please let me know how much you've enjoyed it so far! Thank you all for your support and enjoy your stay at Jurassic World! The Sequel is out now! Check it out! A Jurassic Problem
1. Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

Alan Grant stepped off of the ferry, looking around at the familiar surroundings. The only thing different, is that there are at least a thousand other people here as well. This was a sight he never thought in a million years he would ever see, after what happened twenty years ago with the original incident. Yet here he was, walking towards the famed monorail, ready to see John Hammond's dream come to life. As he was walking he noticed a slender woman holding a sign. She had sleek black hair, with a pair of large sunglasses blocking her eyes. Her name was Zara, and she was holding a sign that read "Dr. Alan Grant".

"You must be Dr. Grant, I presume?" She said.

She was British as well. He studied her for a bit before replying. "Yes, I am." Grant replied.

"Wonderful! Claire sent me to accompany you. My name is Zara Young. I'll show you to your room, and once you are comfortable and ready, I will have someone take you to meet Mr. Owen Grady. He's been very excited to hear that you were coming and couldn't wait to meet you." Zara said.

Grant nodded and followed her to the monorail. He looked around, everything giving him an eerie feeling from the past. He may only have been gone twenty years, but nonetheless, it still gave him shivers.

Zara must've have noticed this because she said, "I assure you Dr. Grant, everything is perfectly safe. We have made sure that what happened twenty years ago, will not be an issue again. These animals are safe. This park is safe. There is really no need to worry."

Grant simply nodded again. He was still uneasy. What happened in Jurassic Park was terrifying. He wouldn't expect some pampered English lady to understand his feelings toward this park. Most people just thought what happened was cool and awesome. They had no idea the dangers and troubles he faced.

They finally arrived at the monorail. There was a bunch of people in line. He could tell it was going to be crowded. As they were loading onto the trains, the speaker overhead began explaining safety procedures and event times. He looked around at the people onboard. They were all so happy and excited. The children were rushing to the front of the monorail just to get a closer look at the park, and the parents weren't far behind them.

All this excitement reminded him of Tim and Lex. He wondered how they were doing. He heard last from Tim that Lex and he were both working with the Masrani Global Corporation in helping create this park. Tim was still as big a nut with dinosaurs as he ever was, sending him mass emails of all the new dinosaurs that were created, and odd little facts about each one. For instance, the last email he got was about the newest Hadrosaur they created, and how it was able to stay underwater for at least twenty minutes at a time. Grant found himself smiling with this.

The trains started moving forward now. The speaker overhead was giving a small narrative on Jurassic World history and insight on John Hammond. Zara was playing around on her phone not paying much attention. He looked outside the monorail and watched as the mountains and trees passed by.

He then looked towards the front of the train and saw that familiarly large gate approaching. Of course now it said Jurassic World, but all the same, he remembered it too well. The kids' smiles widened at its sight. They couldn't contain themselves. He remembered that feeling as well. For all the bad that happened at the original park, he could still remember exactly how it felt when he and Ellie saw that first brontosaurus as they pulled up to it. It was an indescribable feeling, one that was so amazing and great. Maybe he could learn to love this park as well, he thought, maybe.

They pulled into the station and the trains began unloading at the dock. Zara motioned to him, "This way, Dr. Grant. We are nearly there."

He followed her all the way to the hotel room, looking around as he went. There were no attractions just yet. But he could see the Main Street from where he was. The Samsung Innovation Center in the middle of it all. It looked a little like the original Jurassic Park Visitor Center. When they finally reached the hotel room, Grant went straight to the bed and landed his suitcase on top of it.

"Well then, Dr. Grant. It's been a pleasure. Mr. Grady will be here around 11:00am to meet you personally. Until then, Claire wanted me to give you this band. This will allow you to skip to the front of the lines at any of our attractions, should you choose to go. There is a complimentary buffet downstairs in the lobby if you are hungry. You will also find an itinerary on your desk with all of the lunch and dinner times, provided free of charge. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask any of our staff. Now I need to go and pick up Claire's nephews from the ferry. Take care Dr. Grant!" And with that, she was gone.

Grant looked at his watch. It was 8:52am now. He was feeling a little hungry so he decided to go ahead and check out the buffet. He walked back towards the elevator and waited for it to arrive. When the doors opened he saw a young couple in their mid-twenties in the elevator. He could hear them laughing and flirting with each other. He couldn't stand it.

Thankfully it didn't take long for the elevator to reach the lobby.

When the doors opened, he could see the dinosaur themed buffet on his right. The tables looked like they were made out of dinosaur bones. And the covers were clear with painted dirt particles. It made the tables look almost like a dig site. The actual buffet tables had paintings of many different dinosaurs on it, including a T-Rex, a number of Procompsognathus, and of course a Velociraptor.

He stared at the Velociraptor. Highly intelligent animals, and an innate sense to hunt. They were amazing animals. It still makes him shiver. The fierceness of their eyes, those razor sharp claws. They were the perfect hunters, and they knew it themselves. When they wanted something, they got it.

Grant grabbed his food and sat down to eat. The young couple was at the table next to him. He wondered what the Main Street was like. What sorts of gadgets or gimmicks they have there. He had heard that there was a holographic display of each of the dinosaurs in the park, which sounded interesting, but given his luck with computers, he was sure he would find some way to break it. There was also the Genetics Labs where they create the dinosaurs there as well. That would definitely be something he'd be excited for. He quickly finished his plate and began towards the Innovation Center.


	2. Owen Grady

Chapter 2: Owen Grady

"Blue!" Owen shouted. "Stand Down!" Four raptors surrounded him, staring at him intently. Blue snaps towards his hand. "Hey! I see you Delta! Back off!" He knew he was in over his head, but he didn't spend all this time trying to train them for nothing.

Barry brought the new kid safely out of the enclosure. All that was left was for himself to get out. "Barry! Close the gate!" He shouted. "Are you nuts Owen!" Barry replied.

"Just do it!" Owen shouted. He knew he would only have one chance at this before he became raptor dinner. Barry hit the button for the gate and it started to close. Owen waited till the gate was just about closed, and then he ran for it. The raptors broke out and chased after him. Owen slid under the gate just in time before either of the raptors could get him.

Barry just looked at him. "You're crazy." He said with a smile.

Owen and Barry have worked tirelessly for years training these raptors as best they could. They've devised a set of "games" as they like to call it. Different tests to find out whether the raptors can be controlled. Of course, while their methods were purely scientific, others preferred a much more, hostile, method. Vic Hoskins happened to be one of those men.

Hoskins wants the raptors as tools of war. Trained for combat and designed to take out enemy holdings. He doesn't care for the life of men on either side, he just sees a vicious, cold blooded, killing machine.

"Hoskins, for the last time, my raptors are not going on one of your field tests." Owen said annoyed. He was about ready to knock his lights out if he kept up.

"Owen! What more proof do you need? Look at the way you just handled that back there! They are ready, they are-"

"They are not your toys, Hoskins! These are animals. One wrong move, and they can kill you before you can even say Mary! Now, get the hell out of my sight." Owen interrupted. He was fuming now. Hoskins looked at Owen, and could see what was happening. So he nodded with that sly smile of his, and walked off towards his helicopter.

"This won't be the last you hear from me!" Hoskins yelled to Owen.

Jackass, Owen thought. He looked at his watch. It was almost 11:00am. He needed to go meet Dr. Grant at his hotel room. He called out to Barry, "Get the raptors ready! I'm going to pick up Dr. Grant, and I'll be bringing him back here in about an hour. If Hoskins comes back, let me know and I'll deal with that worm."

Barry nodded in reply. Owen started up his bike, and drove off towards the park.

Grant had been in the Innovation Center for the past hour and a half. He watched as the kids selected their favorite dinosaurs on the hologram projector, and started playing with them. The kids dig site was fascinating. He saw them uncover bones belonging to Triceratops and Gallimimus. The technology here was amazing. It's wonderful to imagine how much has changed since the first park, but Hammond's dream shines strong in everything here.

He walked over to the genetics lab to watch the dinosaurs being hatched. It's still like he remembered it, just much more complicated with all this new technology. He saw one of the geneticists hatching a baby Dilophosaur. There was one geneticist who stood out to him though. He immediately recognized him as Henry Wu. The chief geneticist of the first Jurassic Park. It looks like he's still doing the same thing he was twenty years ago.

Wu looked out and spotted Grant among the crowd. "Dr. Grant! It's been a while!" He walked over to the lab door and invited him in.

"Henry, nice to see you again." Grant said. "So you're still in charge of the genetics lab here?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. We've been very busy ever since this park opened. It's a shame Hammond wasn't here to see it. He would have loved what we've accomplished here. This was his ultimate goal from the beginning." Wu said. "Would you like a quick tour of our new facilities?"

"Sure," Grant replied. He checked his watch. "I think I have a few more minutes."

"Excellent!" Wu exclaimed. Wu showed Grant the entire lab. Where they store the DNA, how it's extracted, and how the eggs are created. Everything was updated, all to ensure the safety of the specimens, as well as to make sure that what happened at the original park could not happen again. Though Grant still wasn't convinced. He still had the edgy feeling like something wasn't right. Like there was something Wu wasn't telling him.

"Well, I'm sorry to cut our time short like this, but I'm afraid I have to go and meet with Claire and the investors. I understand you'll be meeting with Mr. Grady in just a few minutes?" Wu said.

"Yes, I'll need to get back to my hotel room." Grant said, looking at his watch. He shook Wu's hand, took one final look and headed off towards his room. Though he still had this funny feeling like something was wrong as he left.


	3. Raptors

Chapter 3: Raptors

Owen stepped out of the elevator, looking around. Room 314 should be just over here, he thought. He walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds passed before the door opened. And in the doorway stood Dr. Alan Grant. He couldn't believe it. He's followed each and every one of his books, and has loved his theories, especially regarding that dinosaurs were found to be warm blooded animals. Of course now we know that to be true, but thirty years ago was a different story. He was actually meeting his childhood idol for the first time.

"Dr. Grant, I can't tell you how excited I am to finally meet you." Owen said. His hand was slightly sweaty as he put it out to shake.

"Likewise, Mr. Grady. And you can call me Alan. I understand you've been involved heavily with Velociraptors here?" Grant asked.

"Yes sir! There's so much that I need to show you. I read your book regarding the previous park. And I can 100% say that, these animals, are much different than you remember them to be. In a good way of course." Owen said. But Owen can see Grant wasn't entirely convinced, he knew though, that once Grant saw what the raptors were capable of, once he saw what _we_ were capable of, his idea would change. He hoped anyway. "Alan, if you would please follow me, then we can get started."

They walked towards the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. When they got off, Grant followed Owen towards the back of the building. There was a door that read 'Employees only'. Owen opened it and they continued through a hallway that lead to the outside.

"These are the employee tunnels. They connect all around the park, so that we can move around quickly to where we need to go." Owen said.

"But we're outside. How can they be tunnels?" Grant asked.

"They're not. We just call them that. They couldn't really think of anything else to call them, or they just didn't care. Either way, it's catchier." Owen explained.

Grant thought that was simply ridiculous. But it wasn't up to him, and he really didn't care all that much either. They were headed towards a motorcycle. It was camouflaged in a green hue and looked rather beaten.

"I hope you don't mind a little wind in your eyes." Owen joked.

It'd been years since he last rode a bike. A blue Kawazaki Ninja. He used to ride that thing all around Montana after his digs. He never did forget how much fun he had on it. Owen handed him the extra helmet, then they settled in their seats and he sped off towards the open fields.

It wasn't long before Grant could see the star attractions. He could see the Brontosaurus pods further out, along the riverside and a herd of Gallimimus were running alongside them as they drove around. Ankylosaurs were grouped together drinking the water down by the lake.

The memories rushed back to Grant. He had forgotten how majestic these animals really were. It was beautiful, he thought. This is why he became a paleontologist in the first place was to understand these creatures, to find out what they were like, and yet it still amazes him when he sees them.

Soon, Owen began slowing down. They were reaching their destination. It was a large compound, with large concrete walls and a pen with four small human sized cages. There was a lot of high security around it, and 'Danger' and 'Caution' signs were everywhere. The building resembled the old Velociraptor Cage from Jurassic Park in a way, but built much differently.

"Welcome Alan, to the Raptor Pen." Owen said smiling.

Grant's heart jumped circles. As fascinating as they are, Velociraptors have left a frightful image on him since his last encounter.

"Alan, I know what you're thinking-" Owen started.

"You don't understand. "Grant interrupted. His hands became sweaty at the thoughts.

"Alan, I assure you, this is different. Just give me the chance to prove it." Owen said.

Grant was hesitant, these were raptors after all. But he reluctantly nodded.

Owen's face lit up brighter than the Fourth of July. "Alright! Follow me!"

Grant followed him up the stairs to the top of the pen. There he met Barry, and then the fun began. They started with simple commands. Grant watched in amazement as the raptors _actually_ listened to him. Up, down, move here, move there, wherever he said to go they went! It was truly beyond comprehension. After all these years he never thought that a Velociraptor could ever be directed, let alone controlled!

"How on earth-" Grant started.

Owen chuckled, "Years of training Alan, years of training."

Grant was too baffled. He was speechless. After all, what could he say? Or rather what should he ask first? So many thoughts raced through his mind, and Owen was having the time of his life.

"You breed them from babies, yes?" Grant asked.

"Of course, only way to train them. When you train a puppy for the first time, you show that puppy that you are the alpha. It's the same thing with them. When you understand them, you have a relationship, a bond of mutual respect and trust. And that's all it is." Owen smirked.

Grant was astounded. "This is amazing. What you've done here is revolutionary. What else have you done with them?" Grant asked.

"I'll show you." Owen said.


	4. Claire

Chapter 4: Claire

Owen spent the next hour showing him everything's he's taught the Raptor Squad. That was the little pen names Owen and Barry had given them and it was incredible. When they were all said and done, Owen locked them up in their cages so that Grant could get a closer look at them. Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo were their names, and he was especially fond of Blue.

"Can I touch them?" Grant asked, slightly nervous.

"Yea, go ahead." Owen laughed.

Grant reached toward Blue, cautiously of course. Slowly he touched the top of her head. Wow, he thought, amazing. He moved his hand down towards her snout, and then slowly under her neck. He dared not go near the teeth, but he could see them bright as day. They were big and beautiful, and deadly of course.

At that moment, Blue hissed and growled. Grant thought he did something wrong, but Owen looked just as tense. A larger man with short hair, and a beard was walking towards them and the raptors. He had a large smirk on his face and definitely did not look friendly at all. Grant didn't even hear the helicopter landing. But Owen noticed. And he was silent. There was also a Woman with short red hair, clad in all white walking next to him. They didn't look like they were together, but as the woman came closer, Grant recognized who she was.

"Vic and Claire. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Owen said in a low tone. "I've already told you Vic, that we are not field testing them, so I don't know why you're back."

Vic smiled, "Relax Owen, I'm not here for field tests, I just came to see how my babies were doing." His eyes were gleaming as he spoke.

"They're not your babies." Owen snapped.

Hoskins ignored him and went on his way towards the raptors. Grant could tell they didn't like him very much. If they weren't chained up like this, he's sure Hoskins would be their first kill.

Claire came up to the both of them and introduced herself. "Dr. Grant, my name is Claire. I help run the park when Mr. Masrani isn't available. I'm so glad you were able to come. Have you enjoyed yourself so far?" She asked.

"Why yes I have. Owen is excellent, and he really knows what he's doing with these animals. I'm in disbelief in what I've seen today." Grant said.

"That's...wonderful." Claire said hesitantly. "I'm here now, however, because Mr. Masrani would like me to bring you, Mr. Grady, to inspect one of our newer enclosures. To make sure everything is up to par."

Owen was curious. "Why me? What could I possibly know that you guys couldn't figure out?"

"Mr. Masarani thinks that since you can control the raptors, and you know what's best for them that you have better knowledge than anyone about maintaining the safety of our newest attraction." Claire said. "All I need is for you to come with me, inspect the paddock, make sure it's safe, and that animal is properly contained, and then you can be on your way back here to tend to the raptors."

Owen looked at her with a sly smile. "It must've taken quite a bit to get you to see me personally. It's nice to feel wanted."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Mr. Grady, don't flatter yourself. If it were my idea, you wouldn't even be here right now."

"Oh come on, don't act like you didn't enjoy what we had going." Owen smiled even wider.

"Don't even start. What kind of man comes to a date dressed in board shorts?" Claire asked. Claire was getting frustrated now.

"We're in Costa Rica. It's hot here. Besides, who comes to a date with an entire itinerary?" Owen continued.

"I like to be prepared and plan ahead. But that's not the point. Are you coming or not?" Claire asked, annoyed at his persistence.

"Yes, yes. Alright. Alan, why don't you come with us?" Owen asked.

"Sure." Grant said. He wasn't sure what he could do, but he was interested to see this new dinosaur.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Claire said hesitantly.

"After what he's seen in Jurassic Park, I think it's an excellent idea." Owen replied. Owen talked to Barry real quick and told him to watch out for Hoskins. Barry nodded and said he wouldn't let him out of his sight, then Grant, Owen, and Claire got into the Jurassic World styled Mercedes and sped off towards the field.


	5. Outbreak

Chapter 5: Outbreak

They arrived at the enclosure in only a few minutes. Grant got out of the car and saw a huge structure of double fortified concrete walls. It must have been at least forty feet high or more. What could they possibly have cooped up in there? Grant wondered.

"If you two will follow me this way, to the control room." Claire said. And so they followed her up the stairs into a room with a giant window. There was a huge crack along the left side of it from something trying to break it. That can't be a good sign, Grant thought.

Once they were all comfortably in the control room, Claire briefed the two of them on the creature. "Meet the Indominus Rex," Claire started.

"Indominus? Who came up with that?" Owen sneered.

"We needed something that would scare the children, something that sounded like, it couldn't be topped. Something that was both bigger and scarier. It's our first Genetically Modified Hybrid. The base genome is Tyrannosaur, and the rest is, well, classified."

Already Grant was uneasy. As if it wasn't bad enough that the dinosaur was created, he didn't even know what it was created from.

"You went and made a new dinosaur? That can't be good." Owen said.

"Claire, where is it?" Grant asked. He was looking all over for it, but it was nowhere to be found.

"It might be behind the trees," she replied, "Nick, can you see anything on the monitors?"

"No, nothing at all. I'm not getting any thermal scans. It's like it disappeared." He said.

That was the last thing Grant needed to hear. This wasn't good.

"This isn't good." Owen said. "Were those claw marks always there?" Owen asked. He was pointing to a slate of scratches along the wall leading up to the top of the paddock.

Grant knew what he was thinking. "You think it climbed out." Grant said. "If that's the case we need to take a closer look."

Owen nodded his head in agreement. "Let's head down there now." Owen said.

Grant, Owen, Nick and another worker all went down the stairs and went inside the paddock. They walked over to the claw marks. Owen started to inspect the wall, but Grant was looking around the rest of the paddock. How could something escape this? He thought. Assuming that the animal wasn't bigger than this paddock, there should have been no way for it to climb out. Especially since the walls were straight with no visible dents large enough for something to grasp onto it. But then again, he didn't even know what kind of creature this was. This thing was created in the labs. He had no idea how big the forelimbs were, or how much it even resembled the Tyrannosaur. All he knew was that this creature seemed to be very intelligent. And that disturbed him.

As he looked around, he noticed a set of bones in one of the corners. That meant there was something else in here before. There was also a giant pile of excrements, which told him this creature was obviously very big, but there was no telling how big it truly was.

The radio Owen had begun hissing and whirring. Someone was trying to get through. "Owen-out-there-its still-" Owen picked up his radio.

"Claire, you're breaking up, what's wrong?" Owen said. He hit the radio a couple times, trying to clear the static. This time it came in louder, and much clearer.

"OWEN! GET OUT NOW! IT'S STILL IN THERE!" Claire yelled.

Grant froze. His skin started to crawl. He saw it. In the trees. The large yellow eye stared back at him. It could see them. Something told him that standing still with this creature would not be a good move.

"RUUUUUUNNNN!" Grant shouted. They all ran, as fast as they could. They ran towards the large gateway. The Indominus Rex broke from the trees. The loud thuds of its feet bellowing behind them. They were getting closer and closer. Grant dared not look back.

Nick got to the gateway first and put in the code. The door slowly opened. Nick got out first. Owen wasn't far behind. Grant would have been next. Then he heard a crunching sound. Screams came next, and he could only imagine as the poor fellow was taken in the air and eaten whole. Grant ran faster.

The door began to close before they were out, as if someone was controlling them. Owen made it easily, but Grant was running as fast as he could to catch the doors, They were inches from closing before he slid past them just in time. But it was too late. The Rex got to the door too. He saw it push the door open with its strong firearms and large structured head. Owen grabbed him and pulled him under the gas truck. He could now see this creature in all its entirety as it stepped outward towards them.

Its body was very similar to a Tyrannosaur, but not bigger than that. Its head was large with a pointed snout, and its forearms were definitely larger too. Spikes or horns, he wasn't sure which, covered the entire top of his body, biggest near the head. And they moved as well. And its entire body was white. The Indominus Rex can closer to them. Nick was sitting out in the open, in front of a truck, praying and kissing his cross. Grant saw the truck being thrown away, and the Indominus snatching Nick right up.

Now it was coming towards them. Grant had never been so frightened in his life. This wasn't like when he was in Jurassic Park. This was a different feeling. This was new. The Indominus was bred to be a killing machine. It was intelligent, quick, and he knew that he didn't have a chance in hell with this thing. But Owen was quick too.

He cut the gas line from the truck, and sprayed it all over them, and just in time too. The Indominus picked up the gas truck and threw it, as it did with the other one. Grant and Owen lay motionless as the Rex sniffed at the two of them. Grant felt the hot air coming from its long snout push him a little. After a few seconds, the Indominus Rex looked away, convinced they were not something to eat, and walked away, towards the park.

They got up and looked at each other. "That was some quick thinking. Thank you. I owe you my life." Grant said.

"Don't mention it," Owen replied, "but we need to get back to the park now. They need to know what's going on. This isn't over, not by a long shot."

Grant nodded. They ran to the closest car they could find. Owen looked for the keys in the front of the car. Grant looked back at the enclosure. Something about that dinosaur was familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was very intelligent though. It tricked them into opening the gate. It knew how to escape. That has never happened before. But then he remembered what someone else had told him. Something in regards to Chaos Theory.

Ian Malcolm knew with the original park, that this was never something that could be controlled. There was bound to be problems, especially in something as uncontrolled as this. And there were plenty of problems. Like he said, life finds a way. And the Indominus surely did find a way. But how it knew still baffles him. It was almost like a certain-

"Alan, I got it started. Let's move now! We've got to hurry!" And off they went.


	6. Control

Chapter 6: Control

"Lowery! We need to find the asset. Locate its tracking beacon. Now!" Claire shouted.

"I'm already on it," said Lowery. "He's heading towards the southernmost part of the island."

They all looked at the big blue monitor in front of them that showed a map of the entire island. On it was a big red blip, which was the Indominus Rex, and it was making its way fast towards the main park.

Claire was worried. She knew what it meant if it made it to the Main Street. The amount of money they would lose would be astronomical, and not to mention the safety of the guests. Guests, she thought for a moment. Zach and Gray! Claire grabbed her phone and dialed Zara but there was no answer.

At that moment Grant and Owen both walked in. Owen was furious and went straight past the guard, who didn't really put up much of a fight. "What in the hell happened?!" Owen shouted. "That thing is loose in the park, do you have any idea how dangerous this is?!"

Claire stared at Owen. "Mr. Grady, if you would please calm down, we have this under control." Claire assured Owen.

"I don't think you do. You created the ultimate predator. You told me you designed this thing to be bigger, scarier. And now it's loose in the park. You didn't see what we saw. That thing will not stop. Do you really think you'll do any better?" Owen said.

Simon Masrani stepped in at that, and said "Mr. Grady, we already have our Asset Control team on response. They are preparing right now and should be out within the next few minutes. The tracker in its back should knock it out, so we can bring it back, and in case it doesn't, the team has 12 amp Taser-guns and cattle prods on standby."

Grant looked worried. He wasn't so sure that this creature could be taken down so easily. "Mr. Masrani, if you please, I don't think it will be that simple. This creature has never existed before. The only thing it's ever known was that paddock. And now it's been released into the world. I survived the original incident because even though we knew so little about the dinosaurs, we knew enough to help. We know nothing about this creature. It was intelligent enough to trick us into letting it out. What makes you think capturing him will be easy? I think you need to go speak to your lab guys and find out what they made in that lab."

Mr. Masrani stared at Dr. Grant. Part of him thought this was rubbish. They had the tools and the means to control the animals. They've been running this park safely for years now. But another part of him knew that he was right. He had no idea what that dinosaur was. He asked for bigger and scarier. But what that all included? He needed to find out.

"You need to have more than Tasers; you need to have guns with actual bullets. It's too dangerous to leave him out like this." Owen said.

"I assure you Mr. Grady; we do not need to use lethal force. Our Asset Control team can handle this. Besides, that animal has too much money invested in it to simply kill it." Masrani said.

"And if you don't catch it? You're just going to put all of their lives in danger?" Grant asked.

"No! I won't allow it. This park is a gift. And it's one that I intend to keep. They will handle it." Masrani said furiously.

Somebody was coming through on the radio. "Mr. Masrani? We're in the vicinity of its tracker. We'll be on top of him in 40 seconds."

"Excellent, we'll monitor you on our screen. Stay safe." Masrani said. On the screen came 9 blue blips, each one for the members of the team. They were closing in on the Indominus Rex, which for some odd reason stopped in its tracks. Grant didn't like this one bit. They were walking into a trap, he thought. Owen was just as worried. They all were. Everybody's eyes were glued to the screen. The video feed popped up on the screen so they could all see what ACU was seeing.

Katashi Hamada was the commander of ACU, and he was arriving at the tracker first. The only problem was that there wasn't a dinosaur to be found.

"Something isn't right," Grant said, "Where is it?"

Hamada looked down, and saw a piece of flesh. In that piece of flesh was the tracker. "Team stay alert, it could be anywhere."

"How did it remove its tracker?" Claire asked. "That should have been impossible!"

"Because, it remembered where it was put in." Owen said.

What came next happened too fast for anyone to comprehend. The Indominus charged at Hamada. The team fired as many rounds as possible but it did absolutely nothing. It was like rain bouncing off a tree. Hamada's screen went black and his lifeline was static. One by one each member of the team was killed. Screams rang through everyone's ears and the blood was everywhere. In just seconds the Indominus took them all out.

"My God." Grant said. They were all in shock. What were they going to do now? They could send out another team, but it would just end as badly as this did.

Masrani left the room, silently, but frustrated. He was going to go and talk to a certain geneticist and find out more about this creature.

Grant couldn't believe it. It's one thing to defy God and bring animals back to life. But to play God, and create new life, especially life as destructive as this, it was horrible. He was truly frightened by this creature. And he had no idea what to do.

Claire's phone started to ring. It was Zara. "Hello, Zara? Can you hear me?" Claire asked.

"Claire! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I've lost them! I don't know where they went! One minute they were at the petting zoo, and the next they were gone!" Zara said, panicking.

Claire almost dropped her phone. Karen's going to kill me, she thought.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Vivian asked.

"I need to leave now. Keep me updated." Claire said. "Dr. Grant, Mr. Grady, I need your help. Please." She begged.

Grant could see Claire was upset, which probably had something to do with that call. "Claire, what do you need us to do?" Grant asked.

"My nephews are out there, they were with my assistant and, well, they ran away from her. Now with that thing out there, I need to find them. Please help me." Claire pleaded.

"Alright, yea we'll help you. Don't worry," Owen said concerned, "How old are they?"

Claire thought for a moment before answering and said "Well the one is about, er, um, high school-ish age, and the other is err, uh-"

"Wait, you don't even know how old your own nephews are?" Owen asked. Claire grew shy after that. Owen shook his head. "Look we'll help you. Come on." Owen said.


	7. Separated

Chapter 7: Separated

Grant, Owen, and Claire drove to the Gyrosphere attraction. Claire had a sinking feeling that her nephews would be there. After all these were two young boys, and it was one of the most popular attractions they had. And on top of that, they saw on the monitor back in the control room that one of the Gyrospheres hadn't headed back to the base just yet, but instead veered off towards a restricted area. They had to be there. At least she hoped they were.

They were silent for most of the drive. When they arrived at the attraction, the guests had already been evacuated farther south as the Indominus Rex drew closer. As they drove through the fields, Grant noticed something strange. Owen must've noticed it too because he pulled to a sudden stop. They all got out of the car, and right in front of them were several dead Brontosaurus. But what was interesting about it, was that they were still whole. They were never eaten. What dinosaur kills their prey but doesn't eat it afterward? Grant thought.

"It's killing for sport." Owen said coldly.

"This is insane." Grant said. And it was. It truly was. But what else was he to think? An animal that only kills but never eats, it's unheard of. Yet that's exactly what was happening. But he couldn't think of this now. There were kids out there who needed help. "We need to find those kids. Standing around here will get us nowhere."

Owen agreed, and they quickly got back in the car. Owen finally pulled up to the Gyrosphere, but what they found was absolutely terrifying. The Gyrosphere was completely destroyed. Glass was spread all over and blood was splattered around it. Jimmy Fallon's voice kept repeating itself and drifting off.

Grant got closer to the wreckage and saw a phone, smashed, and laying in the ground.

"That's Zach's phone!" Claire shouted. "Oh god!"

Owen tried to calm her down. "Look, over there, footprints leading away. They must've gotten out and ran off." He said.

"And so did our friend." Grant said, looking over at the large track next to the footprints. "We better hurry."

The three of them followed the footprints out to a waterfall. "They jumped into the water. Probably went upstream. Claire head back to the car and let Alan and I figure this out." Owen said.

"Absolutely not! This is my family, and I'm going to find them." Claire said. And she was serious.

"You're going to go dressed like that? Please." Owen sneered.

Claire was disgusted by him, but then she came up with an idea. She began by unbuttoning her shirt so there was more room. She then tied the bottom portion in a knot and tore one of the sleeves for maneuverability. Then she smiled at Owen and gave him a look that said she was ready to go.

Owen rolled his eyes and started off down the river with Claire close behind, but not before grabbing his gun. Grant couldn't help but chuckle at the two of them.

About an hour down the river, they arrived at a very old building. Grant recognized it immediately.

"It's still here, after all these years. I can't believe it." Grant said. He was in total shock. The original Visitors Center of Jurassic Park was standing right in front of him. Of course, the years caught up to it. Vegetation surrounded the entire structure covering the main door as well. There was mold covering the walls and slight rust and erosion. But it was still exactly the same. "I never thought I would be back here ever again. I swore myself to it."

Owen looked at Grant. He couldn't imagine what he was going through right now. This was, after all, where it all happened. But they had to go in. The door was opened, meaning someone has been here. And very recently in fact. It had to have been the kids.

They explored the center. Time had definitely caught up to it. But as Grant walked through, it felt like he had been here only yesterday. Remnants of the old bones still hung in the air, and a lot of the equipment that was here when they were building was still here as well. He stepped on the banner that once hung in the middle of the room that said 'When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth'.

He could see where Tim and Lex were sitting before the Velociraptors attacked them. And just across the room was the door that lead to the control room they had locked themselves in. He remembered where Ian Malcolm was kept after his encounter with the Tyrannosaur and John Hammond taking care of him. Malcolm always was a nutcase, but Grant never expected him to take on a T-Rex.

They walked into the back room where two jeeps used to sit. Now there was only one. There were tire tracks leading outside the garage in the direction of the park.

"How the hell did they get one of these cars to work?" Owen asked.

Grant was definitely impressed. These cars were older than those kids were and yet they managed to get it working and driving. But he didn't have any time to think about that, because there was a loud thud that just landed outside the center. Then came the deafening roar. It was here.

They ran in front of the car and hid. Grant looked out of the corner of his eye and could see the Indominus' head poking through next to them. Owen tried to reach for his gun, but couldn't with the Rex so close to them.

It sniffed the air, looking for them, then slowly backed out of the garage. But Grant knew that wasn't the end. Owen quickly grabbed his gun and no sooner than he did that, the Indominus Rex came crashing through the roof of the building.

Owen and Claire ran straight out of the building through the main doors. Grant wasn't far behind. They ran as fast they could into the forest, but it wasn't fast enough.

The Indominus was catching up and quickly. They swerved through the trees trying to lose it in the confusion, but it was only a small inconvenience for it. Indominus Rex charged through and was right on their heels.

Grant's age was beginning to catch up with him. He was already pushing sixty, and he wasn't exactly in the best physical condition of his life. Claire and Owen were getting farther and farther away from him. His vision began to blur, and he was already wondering if he was going to make it, with thoughts of his death running around in his head. The thunderous steps of the Indominus was getting closer and closer.

But, out of sheer luck, a herd of Gallimimus, at least fifteen or more, charged right through the Indominus Rex and grabbed its attention. The Rex followed after them catching and killing them one by one. Grant ran a few yards further before holing up in a tree. He couldn't see Claire or Owen anywhere. They were gone. And here he was alone in the forest with the Indominus so close behind him. But he needed to catch his breath, take some time to think things through. He got lucky, and he knew that. He doubted it could happen again.

What was he going to do to take that thing down? He thought, and how could he possibly get rid of it? Grant didn't know how he could deal with Indominus Rex, but he did know that he needed to get out of here, and fast, before it came back. He didn't have a compass with him, but he could see the sun setting. So he started off towards the south in hopes to reach the park soon.

"I'm getting too old for this crap." Grant said to himself.


	8. Help

Chapter 8: Help

Grant walked for what felt like miles through the woods. His feet were sore and they were only just trudging along. His mouth was dry and he had no water to spare. Bugs were flying all around his face and they kept getting so close to him that almost every breath was a mouthful of protein.

He truly had no idea where he was going, and it was getting darker. He had only guessed the direction he's heading lead back to the park, but what proof did he have? He had no map. He didn't think he would need one at the time because he was with Owen. And he didn't have a phone either. His luck with computers was bad enough, and having a portable one was a terrible idea. That and it was left in his bag at the hotel, along with all of his other things.

Despite all this, he kept walking, because he knew that what waited for him back there was worse than hell itself. And he did not want to get caught in that mess again.

Eventually Grant arrived at an open field. This wasn't the Gyrosphere Valley. That much he could tell. But there were some dinosaurs still alive here, still roaming. It looked like the Indominus Rex hadn't come through here yet. He saw a few Hadrosaurs and the occasional Compy or two. There was also a few Pachycephalosaurus.

 _Wait_ , Grant thought, _if there are Hadrosaurs, then there must be a water source nearby_.

Grant looked around frantically in search for the tiniest source of water. He was dying of thirst and needed something now, or else he was afraid he wouldn't be able to make it much farther. Then he saw it, a river just below the hill, on the other side of it, before the trees.

He ran straight to it, while very careful to avoid being stepped on by some of the larger dinosaurs. There were a couple Compys down by the river drinking the water, but they scattered faster than a mouse with a cat as soon as Grant showed up. He unbuttoned the shirt he had on and took it off so that it wouldn't get wet. Then he raised his head slightly before dunking it completely under the water.

He drank in big gulps. It wasn't the tastiest water, and for all he knew it was the dinosaurs own personal bathroom. But he felt like he hadn't had water for days, and frankly he just didn't care. Maybe that was his age getting to him, but all he knew was that he needed water now.

Suddenly, something came from behind and slammed him into the water. His body went full force into the river and he was completely submerged. Grant panicked. He thought maybe one of the Pachys had attacked him. But it couldn't have been a Pachy, because if it was, he would have a broken spine or at least some sort of injury. And he also wouldn't have this feeling like something was, hugging him? He was then pulled out of the water, and someone squeezed the life out of him.

"Thank God, you're alive Alan!" The voice said crying.

Something about this voice was oddly familiar. He knew this person, he wiped his eyes so he could see better, and once they were dry he looked down at the person who was hugging him. It was a woman, with curvy blonde hair wrapped into a ponytail. He knew exactly who this was.

"Ellie! How did you-, where did you-" Grant started. He was baffled. There was no way she could have known he was here, and there was no explanation for how she was even here in the first place. It wasn't possible. He felt like he was in an episode of The Twilight Zone.

"It's a long story, but I'll explain on the way back to the car." Ellie said.

A car. She had a car. That made him feel much better. Ellie made him feel even more content. He had no idea how she got here, but that didn't matter now. He was just happy that he was still alive.

"So," Grant started, "how in the hell did you get here?"

"Well, I got a call from Tim about a week ago, asking if I could come and check on the animals. Observe the environment; make sure everything was safe for the animals. I've been doing it for months now. But there was something different about this call. He wasn't his usual self. He was hushed and worried. Something bothered him and I didn't know what. But like normal, I said ok." Ellie tripped on a rock and stumbled a few feet before continuing. "Anyways, I arrived here shortly after you did, but I didn't even know you were going to be here until I met up with Tim and he told me. He told me about you, and he told me about the Indominus Rex. He said he didn't trust it, that it was madness to create a brand new dinosaur. He said we still know very little about the ones that existed as it is. But Masrani was pushed by the investors. They needed more visitors to the park. Nobody was excited anymore and he buckled under pressure."

"And we know how well that worked with the previous park." Grant acknowledged.

Ellie smiled at that. "Yea, tell me about it. I mean I loved John, but he was in over his head at that time. And they still are now. But at least Tim and Lex were trying to fix it. And they were successful for several years. From the time the park first opened."

Grant was still a bit confused however. "But how did you know where I would be?" He asked.

"Well Tim received a call on the radio from Owen that you, him, and Claire were being chased by the Indominus, and that he lost you after escaping. He was worried you didn't make it, but Tim knew you too well. He told us you guys were near the old Visitors Center, and the rest was just a lucky guess." Ellie smiled.

Grant was truly lucky to have friends like these. Ellie had always been watching out for him since she first interned for him at the dig site in Montana. They had great chemistry and ever since then they've been the best of friends, always relying on one another for help and support. And as for Tim and Lex, he and Ellie were always looking out for them after what happened twenty years ago. They watched them grow into responsible adults who could handle themselves very well against even the slimiest of people. After all, what was one idiot, compared to a Tyrannosaur? He chuckled at that.

The car was finally coming into view, and there stood Tim next to it. As soon as he caught a glimpse of Grant and Ellie, he burst towards Grant and knocked him down.

"What is it with you people and knocking me down!" Grant chuckled. "You know I'm almost sixty!"

"And yet, you don't look a day over forty-five." Tim said. He's such a kiss ass sometimes. But that's part of the reason Grant loved him.

"If you two are done, I believe we need to get going. That thing could be anywhere, and seeing as how he hasn't hit this area yet, he could be here very soon." Ellie said.

"You're right. Let's get going." Grant said.

"Wait!" Tim cried, "Pedro isn't back yet. He went near the woods looking for you."

"Can you radio him? Let him know that we found Alan?" Ellie asked.

"I can try." Tim said. "Pedro, Pedro do you read me? Come in Pedro. We found Dr. Grant, you can head on back." Nothing but static followed. "Pedro, are you there? Can you hear me?" Still static. "I don't understand, what's wrong?" Tim said confused.

"I think there's your answer!" Ellie screamed. She was pointing off to the trees.

Pedro came leaping out of the trees, with hands in the air and yelling. He was signaling something. He kept moving his hands forward but Grant couldn't tell what it meant. Then that's when they saw it. Above the trees, was about a hundred different Pteranodon and Dimorphodons chasing after Pedro. He was telling them to run!

"Tim! Start the car now!" Grant shouted. But Tim was already on it.

Tim grabbed the keys from his belt and started the car as fast as he could. Ellie and Grant jumped in the back seat. Tim was about to turn around for Pedro, before he saw one of the Dimorphodons hoist him up in the air. He flew a few feet before two more came and grabbed each of his limbs. Then a Pteranodon grabbed his head and all three of them pulled. His body split in three, each animal getting its fair share. One of his legs fell on top of the hood of the car, which startled everybody. Tim hit the pedal as hard as he could to get away and the leg flew off the side of the car.

They drove as fast as they could to get away heading towards an old employee gate that wasn't used as much anymore. It would have taken them directly behind the mosasaur exhibit. They had just passed the gate before a Pteranodon swooped down on top of them. It landed on the roof of the car holding on by its tiny fingers. Ellie was screaming.

The Pteranodon looked slightly sick and annoyed by the car. He lowered his head towards the passenger side wheel and popped it with its long, pointed beak. The car swerved to the right. Tim was losing control of the vehicle. He couldn't stop it.

"Brace yourselves!" Grant shouted.

Before anyone knew what was happening. The car tumbled down a long, rocky hill, rolling over as it went. It must've rolled at least seven times before coming to a stop at the bottom. The car was smashed inwards, dented in several spots. The doors were jammed on the passenger side and the tires were thrown off. Broken glass and blood was splattered everywhere. And there wasn't any movement from inside the car.


	9. Hunted

Chapter 9: Hunted

Grant opened his eyes slowly. He had a blistering headache and his right leg was searing in pain. He tried to look around where he was, but his vision was still too blurry. He looked down at his leg and noticed a very large piece of glass had struck just below his knee. He touched it slightly, but immense pain shot up his leg and he threw his hand back.

 _This is going to hurt_ , he thought. _I have to be quick_.

He grabbed the piece of glass and pulled it out, screaming as he did. Blood spurt everywhere. He quickly ripped off a part of his sleeve and wrapped it tightly around his leg where the injury was. That would at least hold him until he got back to the park.

The car, he found out, was upside down. He was sitting along the roof. Looking around the car, he noticed Ellie was dangling off her seatbelt. Her hair was frizzy and loose, and her arms were covered in blood. Grant checked her pulse, she was still alive. Tim was laying on the roof as well. Blood was trickling down his head, probably from blunt force after hitting the steering wheel. He was groaning.

"Dr. Grant?" Tim mumbled. "Are we dead yet?" His words were barely coming together.

"No, Tim. We're fine right now. Can you get up?" Grant asked.

Tim was able to push himself up to a sitting position at least, but not without a few grunts of pain. But he was alright. In the meantime, Grant was helping Ellie get out of her seat. Her seat buckle was stuck though. Grant looked around for something to cut her strap with. He grabbed the Glass he pulled out of his leg earlier and used it to cut the strap off. Ellie plopped right into his arms.

"How do you feel Tim?" Grant asked while trying to wake Ellie up.

"I think I may have a few broken ribs after that, but I'll manage. I look worse than I feel." Tim said. And he was right, blood was still flowing off the top of his head. There were several cuts and bruises up and down his legs and arms.

When Tim found the energy to move, he kicked open the driver side door and dragged himself outside. Grant did the same, pulling Ellie with him as he went. It was already dark outside with the half moonlight shining on their faces. There was no telling if the Indominus was around or not.

Ellie finally came to, and she wasn't happy. "God, I feel like truck was dropped on me." She said.

"Not a truck, at least not yet?" Grant said

"What are we going to do now?" She asked. "We can't exactly take the car now."

Tim looked at his watch, or what was left of it. "Well, first things first, we need to back to the park." He looked at his radio, which was completely destroyed. "We have no radio at the moment, and we need to find help."

"Agreed," Grant said, "Any idea what direction help might be?"

Tim pointed behind them, towards a long pathway. "There," He said, "if we continue down this way we can reach the employee tunnels and make it back to the main street before anything else happens."

The path didn't look very safe to either of them. If Grant needed to run, he'd have a hard time now with his leg and all. But what choice did they have? They could either live to see another day, or die trying. Grant and Ellie have already come so far as it is. They weren't going to give up just yet.

They had only made it maybe a mile on the path, before Tim stopped suddenly. Grant wasn't paying attention and almost ran into him.

"Tim, what's wrong?" Grant asked.

Tim was silent. He didn't move a muscle.

"Tim!" Grant yelled.

"Shhhhhh!" Tim hushed. Something wasn't right. He was tensing up and stared off towards their right, fixated on something behind the trees. Grant couldn't see anything. It couldn't have been the Indominus, they would have heard it coming.

Something small and yellow whisked through the trees. But it was too fast for Grant to make out. Tim was still tense, frightened even. Then Ellie began to clam up. She saw something too. Grant could not for the life of him figure out wh-

 _Oh no_ , Grant thought. He knew exactly what they were, and he knew why Tim and Ellie were so disturbed. _Velociraptors. They're hunting us._

The first one leapt from behind the bushes towards Ellie. It knocked her down with great force, pushing against her body with its large toe and strong foot. The Raptor stared at her, its mouth opening up slowly, showing off its razor sharp teeth. Its Head lunged toward her face. She was only just able to block it as its jaws came to a close, but only for a second. The raptor pulled back, getting ready for another go. Grant found a large branch on the ground next to him. In a quick second he grabbed the branch and whacked the raptor off of Ellie, knocking it on its back. He was able to see it more clearly now.

"Delta?!" Grant said confused.

But there was no time to think they needed to run now. Grant and Tim helped Ellie back on her feet fast, and then they took off. Grant was having trouble due to his leg injury. All he could do was limp into a run. Ellie and Tim stayed behind him to help push him forward.

The next attack came from both sides. Two raptors, this time it looked like Charlie and Echo, jumped out of the trees and just grazed their heads with their big claw. They barely missed them by ducking just in time. The Raptors made a quick turn and pounced again towards them. Charlie managed to stick herself onto Tim's Back. He yowled in pain as her big claw dug into his spine. Grant took the branch and swatted Charlie on his head, disorienting him and forcing him off of Tim. They weren't sure how long they could keep this up. The Raptors tried again, this time from the front. It was Echo who charged at them headfirst now. Grant readied the Branch. He waited until Echo was just inches near him. Echo opened her jaw, getting ready for the kill. She pounced, and Grant threw the branch into her mouth, causing her to gag and choke on it.

 _Where is Blue?_ Grant thought. There was no sign of her anywhere. Blue was essentially their leader, so she couldn't have been far behind. Velociraptors were known to distract their prey before the main event. So where was she hiding? And also, how did the raptors even escape their cages?

The path was coming to an end and fast. They were getting closer to the park. Grant could see the big, yellow roof from the Innovation Center. But the Raptors were still coming. He could hear them running alongside them, calling out to one another, devising a plan.

"Keep Running! We're almost there!" Grant shouted. Ellie was crying the entire way, scared to death of what might happen. Grant was looking around frantically for Blue. She was waiting for the perfect moment to strike, when she knew they would all be caught off guard.

The door to the park was coming up fast now. They could see it only a few feet away. They were going to make it. But then something dropped from above the trees and landed on Grant, knocking over Ellie and Tim to the ground. It was Blue.

Blue stood on Grant, digging her claw into his skin with each tap of her foot. She lowered her head down and sniffed. Grant could smell the decaying breath from the animal as it got closer. He couldn't move, because with each movement he made, Blue dug even further into him. She flipped him over on his belly so he could see her face.

Grant could see Ellie and Tim cornered by Charlie, Delta, and Echo. Echo started first with Tim and dragged him out. She started to bite around his legs and hands, scratching him up all over his body. Blood was going everywhere. Ellie screamed as Charlie grabbed her by her leg and threw her against the trees. And all the while, Blue continued to stare at Grant. Grant couldn't lay there while his friends got eaten.

"GET OFF ME YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!" Grant shouted. He swung at Blue with his fists, but that only made her angry. She pushed his head down with her other leg, the claw piercing his forehead. She slowly brought her head down, opening her mouth, getting ready for a feast. Grant closed his eyes and waited for it to happen. _This was it_ , he thought. _This is how I die._

But nothing came. He opened his eyes to see that the Raptors all had stopped what they were doing. They stared off into the distance, before Blue called out to them. Blue took one last look at Grant, and ran off into the forest, the rest of the raptors following close behind.

He immediately got up to check on Tim and Ellie. Ellie wasn't too bad. She was just shaken up. Tim on the other hand didn't look good at all. The Raptors had torn off one of his ears. Blood was oozing out from the side of his head. His leg was twisted in the opposite direction, and his arm was crushed from the weight of the raptor. But he was still breathing.

Ellie acted fast to help stop the bleeding. She took some cloth from her pocket and wrapped Tim's head in it. "Grant, apply pressure here, now. We need to close the wound." She pulled a lighter out of her other pocket and flicked it on.

"Tim, I'm sorry, this is going to hurt sweetie." Ellie said.

Grant removed the cloth from Tim's ear as Ellie brought the lighter closer. She made contact with the wound, and Tim was screaming intensely. It was horrible to watch, and even worse to feel. But it had to be done. Ellie finished it up in a few seconds, but he still passed out from the pain. At least he wasn't going to die anymore. But he couldn't move on his own, so Grant and Ellie helped him up and carried him to the door.

"How could this night get any worse?" Grant said to Ellie.

"Don't you jinx us now Alan!" Ellie said.


	10. Reunion

Chapter 10: Reunion

Grant and Ellie pulled Tim inside the park, shutting the door behind them. They propped Tim up on the wall and looked around. They were in what looked like a maintenance tunnel or something. There was another door directly ahead of them that lead outside to the mosasaur exhibit. There was also a hallway to their right with a sign listing that The Generator Room, Infirmary, and Kitchen were just down the hallway.

"Ellie, let's take Tim down to the infirmary." Grant said pointing to the sign.

"Good idea, I can patch him up over there. And maybe find a wheelchair or a stretcher to put him on." Ellie said.

Tim was still passed out as they dragged him to the infirmary. When they arrived they were lucky to find that the door wasn't locked. They found an operating table and laid him on that. Ellie looked around for any tools and bandages, while Grant went to see if he could find a wheelchair.

Grant was still confused as to why the raptors ran away before finishing them. That wasn't like them. It was almost as if something was calling them, but who or what could it be? And why were they even out in the first place? They were supposed to be locked up tight in their paddock. Owen wouldn't have let them out, and he refused to do so even when Hoskins wanted him to for field tests.

 _Something just isn_ _'_ _t right_ , Grant thought.

Tim finally woke up. "Where are we?" He asked looking around.

"We're in the infirmary, just behind the mosasaur exhibit. How are you feeling?" Ellie asked.

"My head is killing me. And it's hard to hear you." _It_ _'_ _s hard to hear myself!_ He thought. On instinct, Tim had felt both ears to check. A look of panic and horror struck him as he realized he could only feel one ear. All that was left was a burnt hole on the right side of his head. "Is it- it's really gone?" He asked.

Ellie nodded slowly. "What matters is that you're all right."

"My leg hurts a lot too." Tim said. He was thankful he had his limbs at least.

"I know sweetie, I know." Ellie said. She found some bandages lying underneath the table and began wrapping his head with it. There's not much she could do for his leg at the time. After all she wasn't a doctor. But she did try her best to straighten it out a bit. Tim yelped in pain as she tried smoothing out his leg.

Grant came back with a wheelchair he had found in the store room. "We have to get out of here before the raptors return. I'm not sure why they left but I have a feeling they'll be back." He said.

Ellie had just finished wrapping his leg as best she could to keep it straight. She nodded in agreement with Grant.

They loaded Tim onto the wheelchair and pushed him outside to the mosasaur exhibit. They were underneath it where you could see her swimming around through the glass. She was absolutely beautiful, Grant thought. He had never seen the mosasaur before, so this was truly a sight to behold. The size of its jaws, and how fast it swam through the water intrigued him.

"There should be an elevator just over there." Tim said, pointing to a walkway behind the seats. "We can head back up to the surface and get to the monorail. Then we'll be out of here in no time."

They took the elevator up to ground level. Once out, they walked past the exit and saw they were just a few yards away from the Main Street. All they had to do was make it there and they would be home free. Grant had about enough of all this crap as it was. And so did Ellie and Tim. It was bad enough going through it the first time.

They arrived at the Innovation Center in just a few short minutes. It looked like a hurricane ran through here. Everything was destroyed. He wondered just how many animals got loose. There was dead Pteranodon to his left as they walked, meaning that those things probably came through here as well. There were dead bodies strewn about as well on the roofs and near the water. Grant could see people moving around inside the Center. They were running from something. Then he saw one of the raptors leap from up the stairs inside.

"Ellie! Get Tim out of here! I'm going to go and help them!" Grant said.

"Alan, be careful. Please." Ellie said. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him before running off towards the monorail with Tim.

"Dr. Grant! Give them hell!" Tim shouted as they left.

Grant saw the people inside running from the raptors. He had only seconds before they were the next dinner. He saw a large bar that was knocked off the sign of a nearby restaurant and picked it up. Grant ran inside as fast as he could as one of the raptors had pounced on one of the children. He ran up to it and swung as hard as he could, knocking the raptor down and dazing it.

"Alan!" Someone shouted behind him. He turned around just in time to see Claire and Owen.

"Owen, Claire! We need to get out of here!" Grant shouted. They had found Claire's nephews, Zach and Gray. They looked like they had gone through a hell of their own. "If we can get to the monorail, we can finally leave here!"

They had gotten outside escaping the downed raptor, which happened to be Echo. But they only ran into a trap as two more raptors closed in on them, Blue and Charlie.

"Owen, what are we going to do?" Grant asked.

Owen was silent and calm. He stared down the raptors. Looking at them with a cold gaze. He looked at Blue, who just stared right back. And as if to make matters worse, the Indominus Rex came charging from around the lake. It didn't attack them though. Instead it was vocalizing. It was communicating with the raptors.

"Owen? They're communicating?!" Grant said confused.

Owen just stared at blue. "Blue, remember who I am."

Blue stared for another minute. Grant was getting worried. He wasn't so sure Blue would listen. She was a wild animal after all. But Owen stood his ground. The looks were intense, heated. Grant wasn't sure how this would end, but he knew it wouldn't be pretty. Blue chirped, then started talking to the other two raptors.

 _Oh no_ , Grant thought. _They_ _'_ _re going to eat us this time._

But then Blue turned around, running towards the Indominus Rex. Blue leapt forward and grabbed onto its side. But she alone wasn't a match at all. The Rex, roaring, just picked her up and threw her against the restaurant, knocking her out cold. The other two raptors roared and attacked the Rex combined. It was a better plan, but it still wasn't much of a match for it. Indominus threw one of the raptors, Echo, sky high, over the buildings. The other was still attached to its back, able to stay on, but only for a moment.

"We need more teeth." Gray said.

"What?" Zach said confused.

"Teeth! We need more teeth! There isn't enough!" Gray said again.

Claire knew what he meant. _The Tyrannosaur_ , she thought. "Boys, I'll be right back." And she took off running.

 _Where was she going?_ Grant thought.

Owen pushed the group towards the gift shop just to their left. Something about being out in the open during a dinosaur fight, didn't seem like a very good idea at all. The kids were worried, watching as Charlie was about to be killed. They were losing hope. The Rex grabbed hold of Charlie and snapped its neck. Indominus came up to the gift shop, forcing its way inside. He grabbed hold of Gray's backpack with his claw and pulled hard.

Grant, Owen, and Zach all held on to him and didn't let go. The Rex kept pulling and was about to get it before the strap snapped. He was getting ready to go in again, and they knew they wouldn't be as lucky this time.

THUD, THUD, THUD

"What is that?!" Grant said worried.

THUD, THUD, THUD

"It's getting closer!" Owen said.

THUD, THUD, THUD

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

Grant knew that roar all too damn well. The King has arrived. The Tyrannosaur was chasing after Claire, following the flare in her hands. She threw the flare at the Indominus, and now the real fight began.

The Tyrannosaur saw it in an instant. Grant could only imagine what it was thinking right now. _Who are you, and what are you doing in my territory?_

The two tyrants stared at each other. It was the Tyrannosaur that made the first move. It locked her jaws on its neck, throwing it against the buildings behind it. She charged and knocked the Indominus down as much as she could. She wouldn't let up, not giving the Indominus a chance to fight back.

 _This was an amazing fight_ , thought Grant.

But the Indominus got back up, and it wasn't very happy at all. It charged right back at the Tyrannosaur taking her off her feet and getting ready to snap its neck. She was going to lose, and if that happened, they were all dead too. But in a last minute miracle, Blue woke up and charged at the Indominus, distracting it long enough so that the Tyrannosaur could get back on her feet.

They tag teamed against the Indominus, hitting it where it hurt most. Blue took all of its focus, while the T-Rex pushed him back, closer and closer to the lake. They were disorienting it, confusing it. They were too much for the Indominus. They finally pushed it back to the edge of the lake and stopped. The Indominus took one last roar, ready to charge back at them, before out of nowhere the Mosasaur grabbed hold of it and dragged it down to deepest deaths of the lake, before devouring it in one whole bite.

"It's over," Grant said with a look of relief on his face. "It's finally over."

They cheered and laughed together, happy about the outcome, before remembering who was left. Blue and The Tyrannosaur looked at them. The Tyrannosaur looked at Grant an especially long time. And Grant stared right back. He noticed on her back were a few scars and scratches. Like something had attacked it. He knew who this Rex was immediately. It was the very same Rex from twenty years ago. And she remembered him too.

Then she did something strange. She did what looked like a nod towards Grant, then did the same to Blue and took off on her way, towards the open forest. Now Blue came up to Owen. Owen shook his head while mouthing "No" to Blue. She stared at him, did one last chirp, and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Now, it's finally over." Owen said.

The five of them walked back towards the monorail and didn't look back. Tim and Ellie were still there waiting for Grant.

"Alan!" Ellie and Tim both screamed.

Grant ran up to them hugging each of them smiling.

"Ouch!" Tim yelped. "Watch it Dr. Grant. I'm still in pain ya know?" He said chuckling.

"We saw the whole thing! The battle and everything. We couldn't leave you here by yourself. I'm just so glad you're all right. But something is bugging me, Alan. Why do you think the Tyrannosaur let you go?" Ellie asked, as they all settled into the monorail.

"Ellie," Grant started. "There are some things in this world that can never be explained. But, if there is one thing that I can expect, it's that these animals share something unique with us. They were brought into a time, not their own, but yet they live here with us now. They understand an order, a way of life as they know it. This is their life now, and when something disrupts that way, they can sense it. Much like how a dog can sense when you are happy or sad, they can sense when there is trouble that threatens their way of life." Grant said as the monorail came to a stop near the docks. "And in that way, I believe the Tyrannosaur knew what we were trying to do, and that's why he helped us."

"Yea, that or we just got really lucky" Tim said, laughing.

"Well, it's only a theory." Grant said smiling.

They all laughed. There was no explanation for what happened. They could guess all they want but it meant diddly squat at this point. They were safe, and they were alive. That was all that mattered. And it'll be a long time before any of them so much as thinks of a dinosaur again.


	11. Aftermath

Chapter 11: Aftermath

BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!

Grant was tired and sore from last night. He had been out with Lex and Tim discussing different things about the accident. Lex was worried about how the public would look towards their park, and whether or not it would still succeed. Tim was more upset that InGen went behind their backs choosing to ignore his warnings about the Indominus Rex the first time. But it was a company, and all they cared about in the end was money.

He got out of bed, still a bit groggy. He needed to get the coffee started or else he was going to be in trouble when driving to the college. He was offered a job to teach at the local college near his dig site in Montana. There he spoke about all of his discoveries, the different methods of preserving fossilized records, and the exciting challenges that await a future paleontologist.

Every now and then he would get the occasional question regarding the parks. Most of the time he brushed them off. They weren't exactly things he liked to talk about. After all, they were very personal and terrifying. But he did enjoy sharing some of the more beautiful aspects of the animals. Most of the kids have already been to the park to begin with before the big incident, so they knew what to expect.

It was a simple life, one that he enjoyed. No more running from genetically modified hybrids, or raptors. Just himself, doing what he loved most.

Grant switched on the TV and turned to the news station. He walked over to the bathroom and started to undress to get in the shower. He could hear the station while he was in there.

"It's been six months now since the incident back at Jurassic World, where a new Hybrid Dinosaur was set loose on the park and killed nearly all of the parks species and setting off a chain of events that crumbled the once great tycoon. Thousands of people were injured, and hundreds were killed in this tragic event. We're here now with the head of the park, Claire Dearing, to discuss the future of Jurassic World. Claire, how are you today?" the anchor asked.

"I'm very well, thank you Diane." She replied.

"So, tell me Claire, What's going to happen to Jurassic World? Are there any plans to reopen?"

"Why yes, we do have plans to open back up. In fact we should be getting up and running hopefully by next week. Most of our animals have been restored or rounded up, and we are increasing our security for some of the attractions. Accidents tend to happen in a theme park as big as this, and while we were wrong in what we did, we are confident that the people will come back." Claire responded.

"We have a list of people who died in that park, including your own personal assistant Zara Young. In total, there were 347 deaths in that park. What makes you think people will come back?" Diane asked.

"People will come back, because after everything that happened, we were there to support the families of those that have lost. We helped many of them find closure and safety. We made sure that they were cared for, treated for, and sustained until they were finally and financially able to get back on their feet. At Jurassic World, we care just as much about our visitors, our customers, as we do for our own animals. And they know that." Claire finished strongly.

"Well Claire, I think that's all the time we have for today. I hope everything goes well for Jurassic World. Have a nice day." Diane finished.

Grant dressed up in his black suit and blue striped tie. He hated wearing formal clothes, but the University wouldn't allow him to wear his dig site getup. He poured himself a cup of coffee and made a sandwich for himself as well. He had just sat down at the table before his cell phone rang. He picked it up and a strange voice came over the phone.

"Hello, is this Dr. Grant?" It asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Grant asked.

"That's not important now. What is important is that I was asked by Dr. Henry Wu to call you. He wanted to ask a favor of you." The voice said.

Grant looked around his apartment confused. Who the hell was calling him and why was Wu involved? He was a bit worried with all this, but reluctantly he sought to hear the man out.

"What is it that you need?" Grant asked.

"There is a pressing matter on our minds here that we need your help with. After the events of Jurassic World, Wu had to seek…outside help." The voice said. "Henry Wu highly recommended you to come see us after your experiences with the previous two incidents. We'll need your expertise on something very pressing here that has us all in a pickle. We would appreciate it if you would not tell Tim or Lex Murphy about anything that we've discussed here. Do I make myself clear?"

Grant had no idea what was going on. He sure as hell didn't like where this was going, but he was as curious as ever to figure out what Wu was planning. It didn't seem like this would lead anywhere good at all. So he decided to play along, and then maybe he could stop it.

"Yes sir, you do." Grant replied.

"Good. Now, how much do you know about Phase 2, or as we like to call it, Project Icarus?"


End file.
